carlaandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carla and Ernie's Relationship
This page is all about the Relationship of Carla and Ernie. Ernie harbors true feelings for Carla ever since in their childhood. Unlike Bonnie and Albert's Relationship and Jennifer and Eiji's Relationship, This is the only relationship in that progresses longer than any relationships. They are known as ''"Ernla" '' History of Relationship Carla and Ernie first met in kindergarten along with Jennifer. Ernie is 1 year older than Carla, which makes him the oldest of the original friends. The three soon became best friends and were considered to be a "trio of friendship". During the summer, Carla would always hang out with Jennifer and Ernie. Ernie recalls the days in their childhood, he mentioned that he and Carla would always read comics, go to each other's houses at 10:53 PM and would always talked about their plans as teenagers along with Jennifer. Somehow, Ernie considered their childhood memories as a romantic moment for the two of them. Sooner or later, Ernie realized he is slowly falling in love with Carla and only Jennifer knows about his feelings for Carla. Jennifer encourages Ernie to do something about it, however this failed because Ernie's shyness would always ruined his chances. In their teenage years, Ernie always talks about his crush on Carla and would always asked advices from Eiji, Albert and Justin. This comes to the point of Ernie's fear of rejection and would always think that he would never be "the perfect guy" for Carla, thus earning him the nickname "The King of Friendzone" a nickname created by Albert. Despite Carla not knowing of Ernie's feelings of her, Ernie has full courage to do it by letting the friends encouraged him. Ernie's Opinion of Carla Since Carla is Ernie's love interest, the way Ernie loves Carla is more romantic than the way he thinks it is. Carla was very oblivious to the fact that Ernie has a crush on her, but she didn't noticed that the way Ernie treats her is more than a friend. Ernie described Carla as a "passionate, loyal and a beautiful" girl, he is very careful of the words he speak in fear that Carla might get angry at him or won't ever talk to him again, which is his main fear. Ernie also strives to do anything just so Carla would noticed his feelings for her. Ironically, even though they are best friends. Ernie still displays a shy demeanor to her though he was able to asked Carla out several times with the help of his friends. Ernie's affection for Carla won't changed since Ernie proclaimed that Carla will always be his first and last love. Carla's Opinion of Ernie During their first meeting, Carla was very friendly to Ernie and as she remembered, she would always hugged Ernie during their childhood days. Carla revealed that she will get emotional if her friendship with Ernie is broken. Carla treats Ernie as a best friend, but she stated that she treats Ernie more than just a best friend. Which hints that she might have feelings for Ernie. Carla recalls that in their childhood days, they would always do crazy and random stuff together. Carla described Ernie as a "shy and awkward guy" but despite all this, Carla remained good and friendly to him since she stated that if she was a true friend, she would accept him for who he was. Romantic Moments * Ernie and Carla were dancing tango, when they teach Albert how to dance. ("Awesome Dancer") * Carla was laughing so hard, when Ernie was tickling her hips so hard, which caused Ernie to held her up high and Carla gives him a gentle smile. ("Blackout') * They both go on a date ("Luxurious Date on Trouble!") * Carla romantically hugged Ernie in the Northern Lights Ball. ("Dancing under the Lights") Background Information * Eiji explained that Carla and Ernie were meant to be together, but Carla was just oblivious to the efforts that Ernie made. Category:Relationships Category:Carla and Friends